1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile robotic vacuum cleaner technology and more specifically, to a driving module installed in the base frame of the mobile robotic vacuum cleaner to rotate its roller brushes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following improvement in living standards, modern people do more care about cleaning of home environment. Further, because people are busy with work, many different mobile robotic vacuum cleaners are created to serve people. To people who raise cats, dogs or other pets at home, the help of these mobile robotic vacuum cleaners is more prominent
A mobile robotic vacuum cleaner has roller brushes mounted in the base frame thereof for direct contact with the floor below the base frame to direct dirty substances to a predetermined location for vacuuming. Gears and rotating shafts are pivotally mounted in the base frame and drivable by a motor to rotate the roller brushes. After a long use, the gears may start to wear. When a gear starts to wear, it must be replaced. When replacing a damaged gear, the size of the damaged gear must be recognized. Further, the user must watch many other matters, such as the accuracy of the positioning of the gear, the accuracy of the pivoted connection between the shaft and the base frame, the application of lubricating grease, and etc. Further, the installation of the aforesaid driving mechanism complicates the assembly process of the mobile robotic vacuum cleaner and increases the chance of error. To manufacturing management, the aforesaid problems will increase the management cost.